I Expect You To Use It
by sweetheart35
Summary: "I'll make you forget them. I am the Noah of Pleasure, after all." It was like being doused in cold water. Lenalee sucked in a breath and opened her eyes, scrambling for the words that would make him back off. Cross-posted to AO3 and tumblr.
1. I Expect You To Use It

"I haven't – I mean – You wouldn't like it anyway," Lenalee huffed, crossing her arms and turning away. Tyki stared at her, not impressed with her argument.

"I assure you, Exorcist, there have been very few times I didn't enjoy sex," he answered drily. He watched, amused and a little interested, as a pink flush crept down the back of her neck, wondering just how far it went.

"Well you wouldn't with me," she sniffed, turning back around to face him, scowling and arms still crossed defensively, cheeks stained a fetching pink.

"Surely you're not that abhorrent," Tyki wondered, letting his eyes rake down her figure. She was dressed in sleep shorts and a sleeveless top and the view was rather lovely. "A girl as pretty as you must know _some_ – "He cut himself off as realization dawned and he smirked. "Unless you _don't._ " All the sudden she was that much more appealing.

"Shut up," Lenalee muttered, looking away, hunching her shoulders and pulling her arms in tighter, embarrassment coming off her in waves.

"Is that real issue, lovely?" He cooed, stalking towards her. She looked up at the sound of his voice, her eyes widening in alarm when she realized he was getting closer. She began hastily backing up, her arms dropping. "You don't know any tricks? You're more afraid _you_ won't like it, instead of me?" Her face grew steadily more red and she began looking around frantically for an escape. Logically, she knew it was a dream and he couldn't actually hurt her but – She squeaked when her back collided with the wall and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I can make it good for you." Tyki's voice was low and warm in her ear, making her breath catch and her legs squeeze together in response. Tyki's smirked turn predatory. His forearms were braced against the wall on either side of her head, effectively boxing her in. " _Ruin_ you for any other man, in and out of your dreams." Lenalee forgot how to breathe at the feel of his lips brushing her ear. "You think about them, don't you? Alone in your room at night, touching yourself – "And no one should have the right to sound so tempting and so filthy at the same time and Lenalee wanted to cry because she could feel the heat radiating from his body and he was so _close_ but he wasn't _touching her_ – "I'll make you forget them. I am the Noah of Pleasure, after all."

It was like being doused with cold water. Lenalee sucked in a breath and opened her eyes, scrambling for the words that would make him back off.

"That doesn't mean you have a magic dick," she blurted and Tyki stopped nuzzling her cheek and pulled back to stare at her. Lenalee didn't think it was possible for her to blush any harder, but she could feel her cheeks warming significantly as she met his gaze evenly. It was a good thing this wasn't real, she thought, slightly hysterical. She'd never have the courage to say that to his face in person.

Her words, though, instead of insulting him, seemed to amuse him.

"You do have a bit of spunk after all," he said, laughing lightly. Lenalee determinedly ignored that it was a nice laugh. "I thought you might, after Edo. You wouldn't stop struggling." He ignored her noise of outrage. "But that's not what we were discussing. I promise you all my partners have found me more than satisfying. And I do have a soft spot for the untouched ones. Your responses are so much more honest. _Innocent_ , you could say."

"Imaginary ones don't count," she shot back, ignoring his jab about her innocence, godly or otherwise,1 and this time Tyki threw his head back and laughed. To Lenalee's annoyance he wouldn't move back, though, instead remaining braced against the wall in front of her.

"You intrigued me when we met, girl, but I never expected _this_. Who taught you how to bite?" That was it. When Lenalee woke up, she was going directly to the psychiatrist because there was no healthy reason for her to want to be intriguing to Tyki Mikk. He leaned in close again, his mouth hovering just above hers. "But those would be your lovers, girl. Mine were all quite real." His voice lowered conspiratorially and she leaned forward unconsciously in response. "Come now. What's the harm?"

Lenalee wrestled with herself. The harm was that he was the enemy and she shouldn't even be _thinking_ about this, let alone dreaming about it. But he made it sound so tempting and it was only a dream…

"That's it, girl," Tyki breathed. "There is no harm in this. It's just for fun." Lenalee nodded slightly to herself, decision made. It was only a dream after all and there was no harm in dreams as long as they stayed there. And here she could be as bold as she wanted.

"Just one thing," Lenalee said, bringing her hand to fist in his shirt and looking at him head on. Tyki pulled back a bit, cocking a brow at her inquisitively.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My name isn't girl," she told him. "It's Lenalee. I expect you to use it." With that, she dragged his mouth down to hers, doing her best to wipe the smile of triumph off his face.

/

"Well?" Road asked when Tyki opened his eyes. He turned his head to side to see her sitting patiently by his bed. A satisfied grin crept over his face.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to meet her again in person," he purred.


	2. No Place Between Two Enemies

Tyki was of the opinion that just about any sex, even dream sex, was good. Road had been kind enough to set him up in a dreamscape again with Lenalee Lee and Tyki really, really just wanted to have sex. Lenalee had been more than he had been expecting from the first meeting. She'd been bold, even in her inexperience and had not been shy about getting what she wanted. He was eager to repeat the experience until he could meet her in person and make fantasy a reality.

Lenalee, on the other hand, wanted to talk about _feelings._ And why not? For all intents and purposes this _was_ her dream. If this dream was any indication, this was probably how Lenalee spent most of her dreams, but usually she didn't have an audience. Not an outside one, anyway.

"And Komui won't stop _hovering_ ," Lenalee huffed, pacing back in front of him, agitation written in every line of her body. Tyki was slumped in a chair, chin propped on his hand and wishing desperately she'd take a breath long enough for him to break in and distract her. Unfortunately, Lenalee had gone to sleep agitated and angry and she didn't seem like she'd be slowing down anytime soon. When he had tried to approach her at the start of the dream, she'd brushed him off. He had been irritated, but he had time. He could wait…for a bit.

"I understand Komui's worried," Lenalee continued. "I mean, I get it. But would it kill him to go back to his office once and a while? He built a robot to keep everyone but Head Nurse away from me. I feel terrible saying it but sometimes he just drives me up the wall. That doesn't make me a bad person, does it?" She looked over at him and Tyki roused himself enough to shake his head in the negative. That was apparently enough for Lenalee and she continued her mission to wear a groove in the floor. Tyki sighed and admired her ass as she walked away from him, wishing he could admire it up close.

He could hear Road laughing at him.

"And Kanda and Allen have snuck out so many times –" And Tyki really did not want to hear about the samurai who killed Skinn or Cheating Boy, who was responsible for Tyki being stuck in bed in the first place. He heard about them enough when he was awake, thank you very much.

"Tell me about your brother," he interrupted her tirade and Lenalee hummed as she paced back towards him. She passed just far enough away Tyki couldn't reach out and grab her. He had been content enough to watch the angry flush on her cheeks, however, so he continued, "And the robot he built." If possible, her cheeks got even redder and for a moment she looked like she would stomp her foot out of pure frustration.

"He builds them all the time!" She exploded, her hands gesturing wildly to make her point. It shouldn't have been nearly as charming as it was. "Sometimes they're for an actual reason, like trying to help with constructing new wings or renovations or taking some of the load off the science section, but most of the time they're more of a hassle! One of them drank coffee one time and almost cut Allen up and drugged me and nearly caused the building to collapse. He built another one because he thought I was sneaking away on a date and it nearly destroyed Paris –" Huh. Maybe the Noah should just kidnap this Komui character and unleash his robots on the world, Tyki thought idly. They apparently did a better job than his family. You know, the ones who were actually _trying_ to destroy humanity.

Lenalee sighed and abruptly the tension drained out of her. Tyki watched as her shoulders slumped. "He loves me, he really does. But I know sometimes he misses China and wishes he could be back there. He has a candy from there he really likes. A bright red candy. I meant to bring some back for him but it was lost when Anita's ship went down –" Tyki had no clue who Anita was and he honestly didn't care. But he simply made a noise in agreement since any production of Lenalee's mind _would_ know who Anita was and stood, coming up silently behind her. " – and so he never got it." She didn't flinch when Tyki put his hands on her hips and tugged her back gently against him. Instead she went willingly, staring thoughtfully at the floor. "He worries every time I go out," she continued. "After the first time I got taken away from him –" Tyki started peppering kisses along her neck and she sighed, tilting her head slightly to allow him easier access.

She still clearly believed Tyki was no more than something her mind had produced and that made Tyki's life so much easier. He guided on of her hands up to the back of his head so she could grip his hair and allowed the other to drift teasingly over her body. This wasn't going to be like the first time, where it had been a competition: her determined not to let him have control in her own mind and him to make her absolutely surrender beneath him.

She wouldn't fight him, not this time, if Tyki didn't push her. She needed gentle and reassuring tonight and Tyki would give that to her.

After all, any sex, even tender sex that had no place between two enemies, was good sex.


End file.
